It has been already known that a communication technique is utilized to have a dialogue (a conversation) while persons at remote locations are viewing their images each other via displays for image displaying. In recent years, the technique (in a precise sense, the technique of switching a displayed image) of changing the displayed image in association with a communicator's visual line or facial direction has been developed. Since the displayed image changes in association with movement of a communicator as described above, realistic sensation in the dialogue using the communication technique can be enhanced.
An example will be described in detail. According to JP 2012-190230 A, an in-camera of a communication terminal (e.g., a mobile phone or a smartphone) owned by a communicator oneself is used to analyze, e.g., the visual line direction of the communicator. After analysis, an image (a video) corresponding to the visual line direction is generated, and is displayed on a display of the communication terminal owned by the communicator. Thus, when the visual line direction changes with respect to the image displayed on the display, the displayed image can be switched corresponding to the changed visual line direction.
However, in the technique described in JP 2012-190230 A, the angle of viewing a display target object or a display target person on a partner side is merely switched in association with the change in the visual line direction of the communicator. That is, in the technique described in JP 2012-190230 A, even when the visual line direction of the communicator changes, the display target object itself or the display target person oneself does not change.
On the other hand, according to JP 2005-286442 A, when a communicator's position, visual line, or facial direction changes, a camera configured to acquire a partner-side image performs zooming/panning/tilting operation. Thus, when the communicator's position, visual line, or facial direction changes accordingly, a camera imaging direction or angular field is switched according to such a change. A displayed image after switching includes an object or a person next to a person displayed before switching. Since a display target object (a display target person) is, as described above, switched according to the change in the communicator's visual line or facial direction, a communicator obtains the visual effect of providing a feeling as if the communicator is in the same space as that of a dialogue partner.
The above-described visual effect is preferably realized by a simpler configuration. On the other hand, in JP 2005-286442 A, an additional device for camera driving is required as the configuration for obtaining the above-described visual effect. For this reason, when an attempt is made to obtain the above-described visual effect in the configuration described in JP 2005-286442 A, a cost of a system for such a configuration might increase, and the configuration might be complicated.